


Down Here in Mexico

by escott99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escott99/pseuds/escott99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lexa's long time girlfriend dies in a tragic accident, she goes down to Cancun to spend time with her best friend. What happens when she meets the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. AU-Modern Day Setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Here in Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I've never posted let me know if it's any good, lol

Lexa POV

It was like a wall slammed into me as I stepped of the plane into the warm Mexico air. The only reason II agreed to come on this trip is because Octavia told me there would be authentic churros and she wouldn't stop bugging me about it “I’ve lived here for a year” or the one that she really pulled me in with was “I need a maid of honor”. Other than that I had zero reason to be in this god forsaken country. Don't get me wrong, I love beaches and warm weather as much as the next girl but I just haven't been in the mood to travel since Costia died, it was kind of her thing. 

About five months ago my girlfriend of almost 6 years was killed in a car crash. I had made her meet me on a snowy evening at this little restaurant where we had our first date. I of course made it there first I only worked about a block away and she was coming from our apartment on the other side of town. I sat for about four hours waiting and playing with the little black box that was in my pocket. But at about 10:30 I got a call from the hospital saying that she had been hit by a truck driver who couldn't stop his vehicle on time, and was killed on impact.

Over the course of the next few months I became secluded and didn’t really talk to anyone besides my sister and Octavia. For the first week I didn't move from my bed besides to go to the funeral and to get food. After about two weeks our apartment started to smell like rotting flowers, from all of the “I'm sorry for your loss” plants that had been sent to me.

A month after the incident my sister, Anya, came to stay and help get my apartment in order. She stayed for a week and got me to finally start to clean out some of Costia’s stuff. During the cleaning process I found that little black box that held the ring that I was going to use and ask her to marry me.

Anya said that I should put it away so that I didn't have to see it but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Instead I ended up wearing it, to remind myself of her.

But back to the present. I landed in Cancun on a Friday I was supposed to stay for twelve days, but I did not think that I would actually stay that long. I walk through the small airport to pick up my my luggage. 

As I exited the airport I was met by Octavia wearing a cute little hat that looked like one a limo driver would wear, and a small cardboard sign that said “Lexie Woods.”

“Lexa!” She screeched before wrapping her arms around my neck. “I missed you so, so ,so much”

“I missed you too O” I said as she released me from her hug. 

“We have so much to talk about! How are you?” She asked as we got into her car, I really wish she wouldn't ask about her.

“I'm fine, I guess. Still adjusting to the emptiness of the apartment. But other than that I'm good” I said trying to avoid the real reason she asked the question.

“You should get a dog!!!” She said excitedly “ a dog would make your apartment feel less empty and would give you something to do.”

“ Really O? A dog? That has been your solution to everything since sophomore year in high school.” I say with a smile on my face, I really did miss her, she always knew how to cheer me up.

“Yea a dog.” She said with a smirk on her face. “ you want me to drop you at your hotel or you wanna hang out a bit?”she asked as we started tho near the beach.

“I think I need to head back to the hotel, I'm really tired from waking up at like 3:30 this morning” I say before letting out a yawn.

“Ok, how about dinner tonight? There is a really cool little bar, restaurant place right on the beach behind your hotel. How about 7?” She asked.

“Sure. I'll see you then.” I said as I step out of the car. She steps out with me and opens her trunk.

“Alright I talk to you later.” She says as she sets my bags in front of the door before she wraps her arms around me. “I’m glad you came Lexa, I was starting to worry about you.”

“I just need to know when I'm getting my damn churros. I didn’t actually come to see you.” With that she punches be in the arm before she gets back in her car. 

“Seven o'clock, don't be late!” She says before she pulls out. 

I walk into the beautiful resort, the perks of being a lawer. I walk up the receptionist desk and look around for someone, before one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen pops up from underneath the desk.  
“Hi!” She chirps “how can I help you”

“Wow” I say without thinking, I see her start to blush and I realize what I said “Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I meant… I just… Ugh.” I say in response.

“It's ok.” She says still blushing “Are you waiting on a boyfriend or husband” she asks as the blush starts to fade a little bit, and I chuckle at the word “boyfriend”

“No, I don't really swing that way” I say “It's just me, but I have a reservation for Woods.” I say trying to cut the obvious tension. 

“Yep I have you right here” she says as she pulls a key and a pamphlet out and hands them to me. “Anything else Miss Woods?”

“Call me Lexa,” I say sticking my hand out to shake hers “And actually yes, my friend told me there was a bar nearby that was on the beach, she said to meet her there at seven but neglected to tell me how to get there” I say still trying to not be awkward. 

“The only bar near by is the hotel’s and it is just out the back doors you can’t miss it.” She says with a smile. 

“Thank you…” I stop before I realize I was distracted by her utter beauty and never caught her name.

“Clarke” she says with a smile 

“Thanks Clarke. Maybe I'll see you around?” I question and for the first time in a long time I was really hoping to see someone again.

“I'm sure you will I work almost every morning” She says before She looks down at her watch “And on that note I'm off in 10. See you later” 

“Yea” I say before I realize I'm staring.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R


End file.
